Destroy Venom/Transcript
Sonic : So Tails, what wondrous and exciting mission does space bring us this time around? Tails? (Tails is listening to Gangnam Style) Sonic : Ugh, people are still listening to that? Eggman, do you have any idea what we're doing here? Eggman : Yeah, uh, hang on, I just dropped my wallet into the deep fryer. Just give me a second (sticks his hand in the deep fryer) ''Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Got it. Got it. Got it. Okay. Hm. I'm gonna try and eat it. Sonic : Great, keep me posted. Space rabbit, retarded frog, what are we doing here? This is seriously cutting into my nap time. Slippy : ''(wearing a swimming outfit) ''I'm in space! Peppy : Slippy, you ain't wearing your swimming outfit in space now, are you? Slippy : Nooo. Peppy : Slippy! Sonic : Alright, so somebody want to tell me the mission? Eggman : Mmm, oh, oh God! Oh, this wallet is delicious, ha ha! Who's got blue cheese dressing? Sonic : Ugh! What's the mis- ''(Goes back to tails listening to Gangnam Style) Sonic : What's the fucking mission?! Peppy : Oh, it should be easy as pie! With Andross out of the picture, we just need to eliminate these fighter jets from Planet Venom. Sonic : Easy enough. Peppy : And then establish a working democracy! Sonic : Fuck. Uh, Jim, how are you at nation building? Jim : Well, I did start the Earthworm Jim nation. I've got, um...6 whole followers on Twitter. Sonic : Perfect. So once me and Frank take out these ships, we can- Jim : Frank's dead. I think he suffocated. Sonic : Whose idea was it to give him that tiny ship? Mother Brain : I told him there's always room for a giant worm in my ''cockpit, but it was gonna cost him! Sonic : What the fuck? Why is everything about revolting brain sex with you? Mother Brain : Who said anything about sex? I told him he could use my ship, but it would cost $5. He said he's a giant space worm with no concept of money, so he took the small ship. Sonic : Oh, okay. Ugh, let me think here. ''(inhales) ''Yeah, oh, I got it. Who wants to skip this mission, eat like 200 tacos, and tell Space Dog to go fuck himself? Peppy : I'm in! Slippy : I'm a frog! Eggman : Sounds good to me. Ow! Dammit! Mother Brain : Oooh, okay. Soniqua : Avotaco! Jim : Uh, aren't we supposed to battle it out with Venom or something? Sonic : Beautiful. Last one to Espacio's Tacos Locos is a rotten asteroid worm creature! Jim : His name was Frank. Sonic : Who cares?! ''(Everyone flies away except for Tails and Frank's ships. Both of the ships approach Planet Venom, and one of their ships destroys Frank's ship.)''' Tails : Holy shit! Hey, you guys better not be going to Espacio's Tacos Locos! Category:Transcript pages Category:Season 5